Don't Make Me Wait
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Zutara AU Oneshot. Why Zuko shouldn't come home late.


**Don't Make Me Wait**

_I'll say this now, this story is an AU story, but they can still due bending, everyone's okay with that?_

Tiredly, the twenty year old fire bender enter the house he lived under after a long time of study for a prep exam, and damn did he hate it. He removed his shoes and started to notice something strange about the house; it was quite. Cautiously walking out of the kitchen to the living room, he found it dark which wasn't normally around this time because his sister and Sokka would be there watching something on the television or playing a game on the PlayStation.

_'Wait...'_ He looked in the kitchen and living room again and began to get scared, _'where's Katara...?'_

The fire bender went to the room that belonged to the owner of the house; Katara's. It was her house that she bought to get away from family members, but Sokka joined her as did himself, and Azula wanted to join so she wouldn't be pampered by their father. He knocked on the door and it creaked open and it was cold and dark with only one candle for light.

It was always cold in here because she was a water bender, and he was allowed to change the temperature in the room because she didn't do it in his room. He saw a dark lump figure on the bed and sighed in relief that his girl friend was sleeping, so he had nothing to worry about.Pulling off his shirt, he tossed it on the ground and placed his hands together behind him and lifted them up to stretch his shoulders before joining her for bed.

**Clank!**

He handcuffs on his wrists and then his hands her frozen after that and realized that this was a trap from a pissed off water bender. Shoved forth into the futon on the floor, he tripped and face planted on the futon in pain. His face shifted to the side and the lights were switched on as the door closed loudly.

**SLAM!**

"Katara..." the fire bender lifted himself on his knee by using his forehead. "What's going on?"  
"You tell me; where were you, Zuzu?" Katara asked sternly and folded her arms to hear the excuse that he had to give her for being late.  
"I was at Jet's, we were studying for preps." Zuko replied.  
"For six hours? That seems hard to believe on my account."  
"You can even ask him! Now uncuff me!" He growled.  
"Oh I'll ask him, tomorrow that is, because I've been waiting for you to get home for hours."  
His anger lightened, "Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?"  
"For the most part no." She walked over to him and pinned him down against the futon, "but you're sure as hell in trouble right now."  
"What? With who?"  
"With me."

The water bender ripped off his under tank top and pulled it away from his body and placed it where his shirt was. Zuko's back arched up quickly at the ice on his hand that were now touching his bare back. She lowered towards his pants and began to unbuckle his pelt and he began to shift around so she wouldn't.

"Come on Katara, don't rip off my pants and boxers, you gave this to me as a gift!" Zuko pleaded.

She unwillingly took that into consideration and carefully unbutton and unzipped his pants and slowly removed them from his body, now completely naked in her view. Her hand grabbed the belt and bound his feet together and stood up. Katara looked at him in the eyes to see that he wanted to be released, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily and left her room.

"If you bring Sokka and Azula in here I'll get even!" Zuko roared and tried to struggle; he didn't mind being naked in front of her, but the siblings were a different story.  
"They're not here." Katara stated as she came back with a cup of water; her power, his weakness.  
"Why? Where are they? I know that they wouldn't go anywhere together, Haru and Suki would kill them!" Zuko stated.  
She closed the door, "I know," she turned off the lights and came to him.  
"Katara, come on, I can't stand so much cold for long; you know that."  
"Of course I know that; I know every everthing about you." Katara sounded like she didn't care and then sat at his side while taking a drink and sitting that aside. "That's why I'm doing this."

Her head lowered down and she kissed his throat with her ice cold lips and it made him shiver at the touch as she trailed up to his lips, but stopped there. Zuko frowned at the no lip contact and felt her blow some cool air on his chest and he whimpered softly. He watched her bend some water to her hand and formed it into a smal ice cube and placed it on his chest, allowing it to melt slowly on his warm body; sliding down to his naval where it stayed to fully melt on its' own.

"Katara..." Zuko whined at her cruelty, "please... stop..."  
"Why, because you want me to? I wanted you home after classes and you didn't." Katara replied.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot..." he frowned.  
"You could've called me." She iced the tip of her finger.  
"I didn't think about it," He admitted as he began to shiver.  
Her iced finger trailed over his nipple, "you forgot about me?"  
His whines turned to moans, "Katara, don't..."  
"Don't?" Katara asked suspiciously.

He then became quiet because he knew that she wouldn't listen to him, and a simple apology wouldn't help him at the moment. She was wanting some revenge, so she sat on his pelvic and straddled him to where he moaned out loudly to fill the silent house. It wasn't a joke when Katara said she knew **everything** about him; powers, weakness, and turn ons.

"I won't forget next time, I promise..." Zuko whispered.  
She crouched over him and played with his hair, "why?"  
"Because you're the most important to me." He frowned.  
Katara came him a small kiss on the lips, "nice try..."

The fire bender sighed and wanted to fire bend right now to get out of this mess but wasn't allowed to in her room; no fire bending in her room, no water bending in his room. Zuko immediately shivered to her touch when she caressed his thigh with her cool hand and he cringed as he tried to resist. He was very sensitive when it came to Katara and her water bending; that was his weakness, and she was fairly good at it without a doubt.

--

Zuko was already hard and aroused as she still only played with his chest and had yet gone any further down. He couldn't stand the ice cold feeling she placed on him for an hour and Katara had refilled the cup of water three times already, and this was her fourth. The fire bender saw that she didn't place the water at his head, but instead, his waist.

"No, don't Katara; you know how I am when-!"

He was silenced when she placed the ice on his pubic and caused him to shiver extremely while his legs began to shake. She cooled his testies down even, but it started to melt lightly and she looked at Zuko's face to see him give up. Lying down next to his vulnerable naked form, she stroked his hair softly and he leaned into her touch so she could tell that he was fire bending.

"Does this mean that you'll think twice before forgetting to call me?" Katara asked sternly.  
Zuko nodded slowly, "yes, I promise, now please... you're driving me insane..."  
"Are you tired of waiting for full attention?" She wondered amusedly.  
"Yes my water bender, I can't take it anymore!"

Her lips went to his ear and whispered, "then don't make me wait for you to come home again."

Katara removed the belt from his ankles and then the ice from his hands to place in the empty cup and then uncuffed him so that he was free. Zuko pulled out his hand from behind him and they felt numb, but he didn't remove the ice from his lower region unless given permission to from his fierce mistress. Glad that he understood who was in charge at the moment, she allowed herself to be sweet and gentle to him as she usually was and caressed his now cold cheek.

"Are you cold, Zuzu?" She asked softly and he nodded weakly, "then take my warmth."

That was all the permission he need before placing her down against the futon and practically throwing off all of her clothes to the side and entered her passage that she only allowed him to claim. His hands wrapped around her back as he pounded inside her; he wanted all of her warmth, so he was going to take it all for himself while he could. She didn't have any need to resist him, if he learned his lesson, that's all that mattered because her weakness was being too cruel to him.

Zuko worshipped his water and sucked on her neck with some nipping every now and then; he loved the taste of her skin, but not as much as her lips. That thought passed through his mind and quickly went to her lips to attend to them till he was breathless. He could have his way with her, and that's what he loved about her unless she was mad at him, but she was done with that.

They went at it for practically two hours and Zuko was exhausted from the numerous amounts of orgasisms he released. Katara didn't do as many because she knew how to contatin her self a lot better than he did. Since he was still cold from the ice treatment she gave him, Katara placed them under the covers and Zuko seperated himself from her entrance and just lied down on top of her to have her warmth as his head placed itself against her breasts.

"Why are the others not here?" The fire bender asked tiredly.  
"I gave them four concert tickets for tonight. Azula went with Haru, and Sokka with with Suki, I did it so that we could have the night to ourselves." Katara replied.  
He frowned, "you could of called me..."

Katara leaned over to his clothes and grabbed his cell phone out of his pants and showed it to him easily. His phone was on silent and he missed nine calls, and five text messages, so he grabbed it and looked at every single one to find them all to be from her, except one call that was from his uncle. Placing the cell phone away, he then just hugged Katara's form as she stroked his hair in forgiveness, showing that he didn't need to go and apologize to her anymore; knowing that he learned his lesson now.

He sighed tiredly and nuzzled his head against her warmth and sighed tiredly and slowly started to fall asleep. Katara continued to stroke his hair as he slowly was drawn to the forces of the slumber while he held her tightly, as if to never let go. After he fell asleep, they heard sirens outside and banging on the front door.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Katara wriggled out of Zuko's grasp and placed on her blue robe and walked out and opened the door to see six cop cars around her driveway and she glared at them. Three policemen were at her door, two looked around the house and one looked at her and blushed lightly to see her slender shoulders exposed to him. She caught wind of that and covered herself even more and hissed at him.

"What do you want so late at night." Katara scowled.  
"We had a phone call by a man name 'Iroh' and he claims to have a missing relative, do you know anything about it?" The policeman asked sternly.  
She looked amused, "uncle Iroh called a search party?"  
"Yes ma'am, so have you seen his nephew?"  
"Yes, I found him, everything is alright."  
"We have to take him in ma'am." He stated.  
"Do you have a warrant?" Katara asked cooly.  
"No but-"

"Then you have no business with Zuko, and right now you are disturbing the peace, if you have nothing else to do, then I suggest you go back to the police department for harrassing a woman in her house and place full charges on you seeing how I have many witnesses right here and right now." Katara said sharply with no fear what so ever in her town; after all, she was going to college so that she could become a lawyer, so she knew the ways of the enviroment.

The police started to get a little nervous now, "y-yes m-ma'am, but, w-we need to take him in..."  
"What part of what I said, don't you understand?" She gave him an ice cold look.  
"M-ma'am..."

Katara picked up the handset phone and speed dialed to call Iroh, "hey uncle Iroh, sorry to wake you." She heard him reply and so she responded, "yes, Zuko's home with me; he claims that he was studying, so do you mind getting these police off my property?" Iroh replied sweetly and asked to have the phone handed over to the police. "It's for you." She smiled and gave him the phone.

"Hello?" The police asked curiously.  
"HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON A WOMAN'S HOUSE SO LATE AT NIGHT?! I SHOULD SEND THE MILITARY ON YOU! I MAY BE A RETIRED GENERAL, BUT I STILL HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO PUT YOU ON THE STREETS BOY!" Iroh roared.  
"Y-yes sir! But you said-!"  
"GET AWAY FROM HER HOUSE OR I'LL REPORT YOU ALL!"  
"Yes sir!" The policeman gave Katara the phone and ran off; crashing into the other while he was at it, causing them to panic and get off her property as well.

"Thank you uncle Iroh," Katara said sweetly as she closed and locked the door.  
"No problem my sweet Katara, may I speak with Zuko?" Iroh asked curiously.  
She walked to her room, "he's asleep... but sure, speak in five seconds." she placed it to Zuko's ear with it on speaker.

**One.  
Two..  
Three...  
Four...  
Five...**

"BOY HOW DARE YOU MAKE KATARA WORRY SICK ABOUT YOU AND MAKE GO TO EXTREME FORCES SUCH AS THE POLICE TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T HURT OR CHEATING ON HER! I'LL BE SENDING YOU TO BOOT CAMP THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

Zuko jumped off the futon and crashed his head against the wall, causing the curtain to crash on his head and he ran out off Katara's room and into her closet. With his uncle's voice yelling to loudly, he assumed that he was in the room so he had to hide immediately before being attacked by the old man. Katara laughed and turned off the speaker and talked to Iroh while laughing lightly.

"Thank you uncle Iroh, I don't think he'll be late coming home again." Katara smiled devilishly.  
"No problem, but if you want me to send him to boot camp, you let me know." Iroh replied.  
"Oh don't worry," she looked to the closet to see Zuko look at her angrily, "I will."  
"Alright my dearest Katara, I'll leave you alone now." He said cheerfully.  
"Okay, bye uncle, good night." She hung up. "Are you okay?"

Zuko glared at her and rubbed his head, "no..."  
"Aww, my poor Zuzu, I'm sorry." She sat on the futon, "come here and let me see."  
"What the hell was that for?" He came to her and let her inspect his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding at all on his head.  
"He called the cops and they bugged me, so you needed to be punished." She rustled his hair, "you don't have a wound, so you're okay."  
"Humph, now lay down; I want to go back to sleep."

Katara pulled off her robe and placed it aside and blew out the candle then lied down on the futon with Zuko following her lead. They got back into their positions and Katara once again began stroking his hair. Zuko moaned in relaxation and nuzzled against her happily and exhaled tiredly.

"I love you Zuzu." Katara whispered.  
He whispered back, "I love you too Kat."


End file.
